Costume Crisis
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: This is what happens when you wait until the last minute…


**Costume Crisis**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: This is what she gets for waiting until the last minute…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the anime's or their respective characters. I really wish I did not own this very crazy idea; however, I had a little too much sugar today…**

**Note: Don't kill me! Oh, and, I also edited this to make it better. The beginning isn't too different, but the middle and ending is!**

**…

* * *

...**

In her defense, she had been really busy over the past few months. So busy, in fact, that she had nearly forgotten her birthday. Had it not been for Minako, she possibly would have forgotten it. Thankfully, her hyperactive friend had spam raped her phone's inbox with happy birthday messages the minute the clock turned 12:01 on June 30th.

So, it came at no surprise when a very loud and horrified shriek sounded through the Hellsing Manor. Locked away inside her office, Integra Hellsing sighed and cursed her luck. Did God truly hate her? From the loud shriek coming from Integra's most recent guest, she could only assume He did.

"Damn it all," Integra mumbled under her breath while summoning Walter and demanding another strong cup of tea. The old butler chuckled and quickly moved to fulfill his Master's request. As he moved towards the kitchen, he spotted a sheepish looking Seras Victoria hiding in the shadows.

"Is she mad?" Seras timidly questioned Walter as he passed by her hiding spot. With her vampire enhanced vision, she had easily been able to see Walter stepping out of Sir Integra's office.

"Sir Integra is in a foul mood today," Walter chuckled as he noticed the vampiress' face turn whiter than the norm for a vampire. "I believe your cousin's sudden distress is not helping Sir Integra's mood. Perhaps you should inquire as to the problem Miss Tsukino is having?"

Seras nodded and moved to quickly find and quiet her cousin. From behind, Walter watched her with keen eyes filled with merriment at the situation. Every since Usagi Tsukino had come to visit Seras and, subsequently, learn the truth behind vampires, things in the Hellsing Manor had become more and more interesting. This was especially true in regards to the daily interactions of Usagi and the Hellsing staff.

Walter found her personality to be uplifting; however, his Master was not as fond of the young Japanese woman. Had it not been for the surprising abilities of which the young woman possessed, Walter was sure his Master would have had Alucard deal with the problem. Speaking of Alucard, he seemed to have formed a sick fascination with constantly annoying or pushing Usagi pass her limits. Some of the Hellsing Manor could attest to that fact. Many area's had been taped off due to so much destruction resulting from Usagi loosing her temper with Alucard.

The courtyard, which had been beautifully embellished with many priceless statues and works of outside décor, was completely demolished just last week. While assisting the Wild Geese in their training, Usagi was forced to endure Alucard's presence. According to Pip, after a bit of teasing and a fierce argument, Usagi as Sailor Cosmos decided to _try_ and end Alucard's existence. Unfortunately, like many times before, she failed but that did not stop future attempts.

"Walter, where is my tea?" Integra's voice sounded over the intercom in the kitchen. Without wasting any more time on reminiscing, Walter hurried to fix Sir Integra's tea and deliver it to her.

**…**

"Usagi," Seras lightly knocked on the door. Considering her vampire strength, a light tap was enough to send the door falling to the floor. Laughing nervously, Seras stepped into the room only to find her cousin desperately searching through her drawers and tossing clothes out of them left and right.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Seras questioned as she made her way through the room, being careful not to step on any of the articles of clothing now littering the floor.

"Oh, Seras, it's horrible!" Usagi exclaimed as she quickly spun around to face her cousin. From her disheveled appearance, Seras assumed Usagi had just woke up not too long ago.

"What happened?" Seras questioned wearily while watching as Usagi make her way towards her.

"Do you have _any_ idea what day it is?" Usagi demanded of Seras. To emphasis the importance of the question, Usagi reached out to grab the taller girl's shoulders and shake her furiously. Seras felt the need to put space between them, but Usagi's grip would not yield, even to her vampire strength. Something was definitely up with Usagi.

"Friday?"

"Besides that!" Usagi shook her again, harder this time.

"Um-"

"It's October 31st!" Usagi exclaimed as if the answer should have come naturally to her vampire cousin. Ironically, it probably should have; however, Seras never really paid any attention to the holiday. Not many people in England celebrated Halloween. She was surprised Usagi even knew what it was. Did the Japanese celebrate it? Honestly, Seras wasn't sure, but, obviously, Usagi and her friends recognized it.

"And?" Seras wasn't sure how to approach her on this subject.

"It's Halloween! Don't you know what that means?" Usagi threw her hands up and gave a loud sigh of defeat. Stomping through the clothes on the floor, she moved to her bed and fell back on it. "It means fun parties, candy, sweets, dancing, corn mazes, and more. Halloween is the time of year when you can just let go and be whatever you want to be! It should be a crime against humanity _not_ to know about it!"

A sudden chime rang through the air, prompting Usagi to dig through the mess at the foot of her bed. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out her pink cell phone and flipped it open to read the text she had just received.

"Thank God for Minako," Usagi mumbled as she texted back a response to said blonde. "If it wasn't for her, I'd miss out on every holiday that came by now that I'm staying here."

"It's not that bad, is it Usagi?" Seras questioned with a hint of guilt. After all, Usagi had been the one to come in search of her. Maybe if Seras hadn't of inquired about her family, Usagi would have stayed in Japan, oblivious to the dark happenings in the world. Of course, she coming and stumbling upon the Hellsing's secret had enabled them to better combat the vampire threat. Seras was thankful for that; however, Usagi was forced to give up her life in Japan for the time being.

"Oh, no!" Usagi shook her head in denial of Sera's claims. "The only downside is having to deal with that stuck up, know it all, annoying, son of a –"

"Usagi!"

"Oops, sorry," Usagi giggled once she realized exactly what she was starting to say. "What I meant to say-"

"Usagi!"

"Okay, okay!" Usagi gave a deep sigh of surrender. "Other than the obvious, it's not too bad. Of course, you and Integra could integrate some fun in your life. I mean, all you do is shoot dead things and make them …more dead. Well, in Integra's case all she does is drink tea and smoke cigars. You know it's not good for your health to smoke and –"

"Usagi, you're rambling again," Seras put her hand over Usagi's mouth, silencing the other blonde. Blinking in confusion, Usagi blushed and then pulled her head back and away from Seras' hand.

"Sorry, but it's true!"

"Well," Seras chewed her lip, wincing as one of her fangs nipped the tender flesh. Sucking on the cut, she thought back on her time at Hellsing. What Usagi said was true. All she ever did was kill things that should already be dead, get shot, stabbed, or….

"See, you've finally realized the truth," Usagi jumped up and down on the bed in complete triumph. "Now that you realize the truth, we need to have an intervention. I suggest we go out and celebrate this festive holiday together! We can even try to get everyone into the Halloween spirit, though I doubt it will work. I know Pip will come, so that's three people. Maybe I can talk Walter into coming as well since I know Integra won't come even though she is in desperate need of a social life. Oh and –"

"Usagi…"

"Sorry!"

"You do realize there is one flaw in your plan, right?" Seras questioned her dear cousin while standing up and moving to the other side of the room. Usagi fell to the bed, bouncing lightly before coming to a complete halt. She sat confused and stared at Seras for an answer to her question.

"England doesn't really celebrate Halloween. I doubt you'll be able to find a costume, let alone a place where people will be partying," As Seras explained her reasoning, Usagi's happiness faded away until nothing was left but disappointment. Then, as if someone switched the lights on, Usagi's face beamed once again.

"Problem solved! You can borrow some of Pip's things and go as a cowgirl. Pip can borrow one of Walter's outfits and go as a butler, but I'm at a loss for what Walter will be unless he'd be up for drag. I think he'd make a good older Integra!" Seras could not help but laugh at Usagi's serious face as she spoke of her plans. Usagi, on the other hand, was at a loss as to what Seras found so humorous. At her confused look, Seras couldn't help but poke fun at her.

"And what will you be?" Silence was her answers as Usagi had to stop and think about her options.

"I could go as Integra, but I doubt Walter would be up for running around in a miniskirt. Selene only knows I'd never be able to find a pair of heels in his size," Usagi mumbled and tried to think of other options.

"I doubt Sir Integra would like that idea anyway," Seras spoke to herself as she imagined how angry Sir Integra would be to find Usagi going through her things.

"-and I doubt I could fill out your uniform," Usagi was once again listing off her options, but so far she couldn't think of anything. "But that is about the only option unless…."

"Unless what?" Seras pushed for an answer. She barely caught on to what Usagi was talking about before she realized it was her.

"I could always go as another certain vampire …." As she spoke, Usagi's eyes took on a glint that sent shivers up Seras' spine. It was times like these that it seemed Alucard was rubbing off on Seras' dear cousin. The evil and conniving glint would confirm to that fact.

"You're not serious," Seras' jaw dropped as she watched Usagi stand and make her way to the door.

"I am," Usagi turned and grabbed Seras' hand. "And you're gonna help!" Usagi pulled Seras through the door.

"Usagi," Seras questioned as her cousin continued to drag her through the hallway. "You do realize you're walking around in nothing but your underwear and that shirt?"

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Usagi demanded as she grabbed at the open and overly large dress shirt and pulled it together. Looking around in a hasty panic, Usagi took off to her room to change.

**…**

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," Usagi whispered as she, Seras, and Pip walked towards the basement. Thankfully, after some persuading (promising to get Pip a kiss from Seras), Usagi managed to talk Pip into helping her and Seras with their cause.

"Usagi?"

"Yes, Seras?" Usagi whispered as she silently crept closer to Alucard's domain. **(1)**

"Why are you whispering?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Usagi?"

"What?"

"He could probably hear you whispering from the other side of the manor," Seras dead panned, making Usagi face falt on the cold, hard floor. From behind, Pip nodded and tried not to stare at the lacy panties Usagi was wearing under her skirt. As Seras bent down to help her cousin back onto her feet, he didn't have much trouble seeing as Seras' ass now had his full attention.

"And you're telling me this now?" Usagi whispered harshly as she pulled Seras closer into a huddle of sorts.

"Well, considering how long you've stayed –"

"Can I help you?" An all too familiar voice slithered through the air, wrapping around both girls and sending goose bumps down both of their backs but for two completely different reasons. Seras' was due to the fact that she had been caught in the middle of one of Usagi's schemes and would probably never hear the end of it. Usagi was a whole other story; it didn't matter that his voice was as devilishly delicious as his appearance, no, not at all. That little fact had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

"Um, well, you see," Usagi chuckled as she stood up straight and looked towards Pip for help. Unfortunately for her, Pip had already made a dash for the door. The only thing left in his place was his still burning cigarette and a cloud of dust from his fast pace running. Swearing under her breath, Usagi turned towards Seras only to find she had disappeared too, leaving her with a very dangerous and sexy vampire, though she'd never say it out loud.

"Yes?" Alucard grinned as he watched the girl fidget on the spot. He could not explain the reason why he enjoyed watching her twitch, but he did. It was just so much fun to get under her skin, knowing it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Screw this," Usagi growled as she transformed and wielded her staff at Alucard. Her gaze was determined and her stance was poised and ready to attack. Alucard cocked an eyebrow as his eyes gleamed at the challenge.

"The little warrior wants to play? I guess I could indulge you, Chibi," Alucard smirked, flashing his elongated fangs in her direction; however, before he could summon any of his powers, Cosmos opened a portal behind him.

"I've got something else in mind," Cosmos rushed forward, swinging her staff at his head. He dodged, but as a result, her staff swiped off his hat, knocking it to the side. Using the momentum of her swing, Cosmos allowed her body to spin. Kicking out a leg, she slammed her foot into Alucard's stomach, sending him flying backward and into the portal.

"Now since that is taken care of," Cosmos smirked after shutting the portal and dusting imaginary dirt off her Sailor uniform. She de-transformed and bent down to retrieve Alucard's favorite fedora; it was just big enough to fit over her odangos. "Time to find the rest of my costume."

Usagi quickly moved to search through Alucard's entire domain. Unfortunately, it did not seem that he had any spare clothing. Momentary distress filled her, but it soon vanished as she thought up another solution. Pulling her Luna Pen free from her subspace pocket, Usagi concentrated on the image of Alucard. More specifically, she concentrated on the old Victorian clothes he always wore. "Luna Pen, dress me as Alucard!"

In a swirl of lights, colors, and many sparkles, Usagi's jeans and t-shirt were magically replaced by very familiar clothing. Grinning in victory, Usagi dashed up the stair in search of Pip and Seras. She had a few choice words for her so called friends, and afterwards she had some major making over to do to them.

**::3 hours later::**

"Tsukino," Integra called calmly when her sharp eyes caught sight of the short blonde creeping past her office door. At her sharp tone, Usagi froze and turned to see Integra sitting at her desk, arms propped up on the table, fingers linked, and chin resting atop her hands.

"Yes, Integra-san?"

"Would you care to explain to me why you are dressed in as such?" Integra questioned as she appraised Usagi's appearance. The girl was wearing a very close replica of Alucard's charcoal suit and a pair of feminine riding boots. Her hands were encased in a pair of white gloves with the Hellsing seal embellished upon them. Around her neck was a red cravet, and over her shoulders was a very familiar and too big overcoat; it ran long and brushed the ground, falling even with her hair. A large, floppy brim fedora sat atop her head, and a pair of circular, wire framed, yellow glasses sat on the brim of her nose. As the blonde chuckled nervously, a pair of fangs glistened.

"What the hell," Integra corrected herself when she noted the fangs.

"Oh," Usagi fingered the fangs. "Well, it's Halloween, and it's criminal not to celebrate it. So, I managed to talk Pip and Seras' into celebrating it with me. Walter wasn't too keen on the idea, but he is making some Ghost cookies! So, anyway," Usagi gulped when Integra's eyes narrowed, signaling for her to hurry and get to the important part. "Seras is going as an Australian cowgirl, Pip is going as a butler, and I couldn't fit in Seras' uniform, so I …borrowed some of Alucard's stuff. I had to make a few magical alterations, but over all, I think it turned out okay."

"And how, pray tell, did you talk Alucard into allowing you to …_borrow_ his private property?" Integra questioned.

"Well, you see….we came to an understanding of sorts," Usagi felt a smug smirk slide across her features but quickly changed it to an innocent smile. Integra, however, was not easily fooled. Her suspicious glare was zeroed in on Usagi, making her grow nervous.

"Ah, Miss Tsukino," Walter spoke up as he entered the doorway. In his hands was a tray of tea, a box of cigars, and a bottle of vodka. Usagi's gaze focused on the vodka before shooting towards Integra.

"Rough night?"

Integra's glare intensified ten fold, but Usagi just laughed softly.

"I believe Pip and Seras are waiting for you out front. I took it upon myself to give them the treats you requested," Walter informed Usagi while he moved to place Integra's tea before her.

"Walter," Integra's voice was low, but the anger was not lack.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Where is Alucard?"

"Well, I guess I better not keep Pip and Seras waiting too long. No telling what trouble those crazy kids will get into if I'm not there to chaperone!" With a quick wave goodbye and thanks to Walter, Usagi disappeared through the doors.

"Walter!"

"I have not seen him all day," Walter made sure to pour a little extra vodka into Sir Integra's cup. He placed the cup before her and moved to open and offer her one of her favorite cigars. Integra quickly took and lit the cigar, inhaling deeply to help calm her nerves.

"Find him," Integra ordered. Walter nodded and left, leaving Integra to turn her chair around and glare at the three figures making their way towards the front gates of Hellsing Manor.

**…**

"What took you so long, sweet cheeks?" Pip questioned as he put out yet another cigarette. Crushing the glowing bud beneath his polished shoes, Pip turned to face Usagi who had just managed to make it to them.

"Integra wanted to speak with me," Usagi answered while fixing one of the curls in her pigtail. Instead of her normal odango style, Usagi had left the odangos off so that her hair fell longer and fuller. To prevent it from dragging the ground and damaging it, she had Seras help her curl her hair into tight spiral curls.

"About what?" Pip questioned while Seras face once again took on an interesting shade of alabaster.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Usagi smiled and pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she took a picture of Seras and Pip before saving them and quickly sending a text to Minako.

_We're on our way! – Odango_

"Ready?"

"Not really," Pip sighed as he started to pull on the bow tie around his neck. Seras, out of habit, swatted his hand in annoyance, demanding he leave it alone before he messed it up worse.

"Well that sucks for you," Usagi smiled and ignored the small glare of defeat Pip sent her way as he nursed his bruising hand.

"I look like an idiot!"

"You're just now realizing this?" Usagi and Seras spoke together.

"Forget this!" Pip yelled and prepared to storm away. He would have, too, had it not been for the fact that Usagi cuffed him and Seras to her person. One of their hands was now cuffed to one of hers, preventing their hopes of escape. Though it did make it hard for Usagi to carry her trick-or-treat bag, it was worth it.

"Oh, kinky! I didn't know you were into such things, baby," Pip leered at Usagi only to receive a kick to the back of his leg. Crying out in shock, pip jumped up and down on one leg while his other throbbed in pain. As if that wasn't enough, Seras reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. Thankfully, this time she remembered her strength, preventing Pip from kissing dirt and taking Usagi and Seras down with him.

"Okay you two, get ready!" Usagi opened a portal. Grabbing their hands, Usagi pulled them through the portal with her. On the other side, the three were met with Minako dressed up as a Pirate wench and clinging to the arm of an unknown guy dressed as Jack Sparrow.

"Oh my God, Usagi!" Minako squealed before flinging herself towards her best friend. Usagi laughed as Minako began to comment on her outfit, demanding where she got such authentic Victorian clothes.

"It's a long story, Minako," Usagi giggled before the group of five headed off to beg for candy, TP a few houses, and party through the night. In the middle of the festivities, however, Usagi received notice of a voicemail. After sneaking away for a moment, she took time to listen to it.

"_Miss Tsukino, I have been unable to locate Alucard and Sir Integra is demanding to know what you have done with him,"_ Walter's voice was the main focus, but in the background Usagi could plainly hear the threats Integra was aiming at her. Well, at least she was here and no where near England at the moment. So, for now, she'd party with her friends, help Seras lighten up and regain some semblance of her old life, and maybe get Pip that kiss he's been wanting from Seras. She would worry about Alucard later. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not.

**…**

Alucard was not in a good mood. Not only had his plans of annoying and frustrating Usagi been fooled, but he also found himself floating in a bright white landscape. There was nothing around him, nothing at all, leaving him to simply seethe at Cosmos' small victory.

He had not been in the white void for long when, suddenly, his clothes disappeared, leaving him in only his undergarment. Alucard had no idea how it happened, but he was especially not happy now. It might not have been so bad if the damn place wasn't so white. He, as the Notsferu King, preferred darkness. Light didn't hurt him, but it was annoying as hell to be surrounded by it and nothing else.

Alucard had no idea how long he floated in that damn void before another portal opened below him, sucking his body into it and depositing him in the same spot from where he had found Cosmos. Closing his blood red eyes, Alucard concentrated on his chylde and opened the link between the two of them wider. He was surprised to find that she, along with Pip and Usagi, were hundreds of miles away in Japan. Through his telepathic link with Seras, he was able to see exactly where his clothes had gone when they disappeared from his person.

It wasn't to say that the look did not complement her, or that he did not like the idea of her wearing what was his, he just didn't appreciate the extremes. In all honesty, though he would never admit it to her or anyone else of importance, he was quite pleased with how the dark colors contrasted with her pale, almost luminescent skin. Victorian was a pleasing look on her.

Still, she had temporarily banished him to that hell hole of a void. For that, she would pay, dearly. Transforming into his hell hound form, Alucard moved with a purpose to her room. She would return to a rather large and vengeful surprise…

**…**

Across the world, in Tokyo, Usagi Tsukino felt a wave of fear travel through her body. It tingled through her limbs and digits, tickling her and sending goose bumps along her skin. She had just been in the middle of speaking and when she suddenly stopped, it drew the attention of everyone.

"Is something wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako questioned her friend who was starting to freak her out. The other blonde had suddenly froze in mid speech, mouth open, eyes wide, and a look of dread on her face. Seeing that Usagi wasn't planning to come out of her stupor anytime soon, Minako reached over and pinched the girl's arm, making her jump.

"Ow, what was that for?" Usagi pouted while rubbing the sore spot on her arm.

"You just zoned out on us," Minako pointed out while poking Usagi's cheek. "What got you all freaked out all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" Usagi questioned before the tingles started anew.

"See, you're doing it again!"

"You are," The boy Minako had brought as a date added.

"Have you ever had the feeling that someone is plotting against you?" Usagi questioned while staring at something no one else could see. Pip and Seras shared a look, knowing that it probably had something to do with either Integra or Alucard.

Back in England, a large, multi eyed dog was lying over a large bed. All around him there was nothing but destruction. Stuffing and feathers littered the floor, clothes were ripped and shredded, mud splatters painted various areas of the room, and the dog that was Alucard lay smirking and waiting to pounce when his prey returned.

**…

* * *

...**

**I started this in the middle of the night the other day, but had to stop. Actually, I passed out! LoL. So, whenever I tried to finish this, I couldn't remember where I was going with this. So, I tried to finish it, but it was crappy. I took the story down and edited it today. I think this is better, and only 10 of you will be able to understand and agree/disagree. I hope you like it. I would love to hear some feedback. I'm still not 100% sure about this, but it's better than the other one.**

**(1): Remember the episode where Mamoru stays at Rei's temple for a little while and Usagi gets jealous. She goes all ninja like and sneaks around. Think of that, only a bit more graceful. :D K?  
**

**Anywho, BYE!**

**Sesshy**

**Review!**


End file.
